The village of Quinhagak would like to use these funds to buy materials to build a community hall. We would also like to purchase carpentry tools. We will use one side of the community hall for a meeting hall and the other side for our carpentry shop. We feel that with a community hall and a small carpentry shop, it will give the people a place to meet and constructive activity as an alternative to drinking.